<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>车震梗 by Overagain1004</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431646">车震梗</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overagain1004/pseuds/Overagain1004'>Overagain1004</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>玉米糕 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, 同人</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overagain1004/pseuds/Overagain1004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>白衬衣包裹着的躯体傭懒舒展了一下，微卷的发丝便随着运动。miko调笑着说，说得那么恐怖，那你帮我系嘛。<br/>“在撒娇嘛？”yumi顺从地探过上身，手沿着她温热的腰摸索过去，一边为她系好安全带一边问她。<br/>“So what do you think I should do?”她笑着低语，空气中好像有什么东西开始流动。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>玉米糕</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>玉米糕 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>车震梗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>一次用AO3可能有不熟练的地方 祝观愉</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>最难的那几年，她们把心爱的车子卖了。</p><p>yumi还记得那天。miko裹着大衣，只带了手机和车钥匙出去。回来的时候大衣被突如其来的冬季细雨浸了个半湿，头发湿着贴紧了头皮，让miko冷得直打颤。</p><p>yumi为她打开门。天凝地闭间，略有点狼狈的姐姐在她面前晃着手机给她看，买家的款付得很及时。她不知该表露轻松还是遗憾，但最后还是笑了：“yumi……卖掉了。”</p><p>yumi没说话，只是猛地抱住了她。</p><p> </p><p>“yumi……yumi？”</p><p>miko的红唇微张着凑近了，yumi吓了一跳，从那三年中挣扎着爬出来。miko压低了墨镜，露出眨巴着的眼睛，看起来有点担忧。</p><p>“我们回去了？”miko摸摸妹妹的脸，好好的怎么就开始发呆了？</p><p>噢，原来那三年已经过去了。而且她们赚了点钱，还是她提出来在假期里重新买一辆车的。yumi略气恼地摇了摇头，最近怎么这么容易被回忆左右？目光移至方向盘斜下方插进去的车钥匙。</p><p>虽然在家乡买车的确是贵了挺多……而且没什么机会开就是了。</p><p>新加坡的秋天依旧热得要命。透过车玻璃的阳光热度和车内的冷气杂糅混合，仿佛有种特殊的气味萦绕鼻间。</p><p>yumi转过头，看着miko发动车子。现在的她一袭白衣，卷发随意地披散着，满身都是温柔。</p><p>……but it's going to be a great trip. </p><p>本来一家人在圣淘沙度短假，但她们今天下午心血来潮，瞒着妈妈和哥哥嫂子跑出去兜风。从Merlion Park跑到Bukit Timah，最后甚至徒手爬了一下那座海拔只有一百多米的所谓的“山”。有点累，但是整个身心都放松了，下山之后进车吹了十几分钟的空调，差点在车里睡着。</p><p>“miko。”趁着车还没起步，yumi探出身子拿脑袋蹭她的肩膀。</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“Play some more？”</p><p>于是在她的央求下，两个人又多逛了会儿。说是逛，其实也只是在马路上漫无目的地开车。</p><p>景色真的太好了。无论回来多少次，还是看不腻。家乡的一草一木都仿佛关乎情意，傍晚的风带着它们婀娜摇动，淡淡草木香和风带来的远方有点咸腥的海洋味，无论何时都令她们安心。</p><p>天色渐暗，miko摘掉墨镜，看看时间，无奈地笑：“真的要回去了。”</p><p>yumi撅撅嘴：“好嘛。miko你累了没有，我来开吧。”</p><p>miko勾勾唇，下垂的眼睛似有星光闪烁。</p><p>那你要专心开。她说。</p><p>瞧不起谁。yumi翻了个白眼，小声逼逼，催她停车。</p><p>换了位置，yumi又开始多嘴：“安全带有没有系，等下会把你甩出去喔。”</p><p>白衬衣包裹着的躯体慵懒舒展了一下，微卷的发丝便随着运动。miko调笑着说，说得那么恐怖，那你帮我系嘛。</p><p>“在撒娇嘛？”yumi顺从地探过上身，手沿着她温热的腰摸索过去，一边为她系好安全带一边问她。</p><p>“So what do you think I should do?”她笑着低语，空气中好像有什么东西开始流动。</p><p> </p><p>“疼。”</p><p>“疼了？哪里？”miko有点着急地问。</p><p>“方向盘。”yumi贴她更近，“现在好了。”</p><p>圣淘沙的地下停车场明亮且宽敞，现在没有多少人在。她们停车的地方更是那种无人在意的角落。</p><p>也不知道这么狭窄的空间，她是怎么坐到miko身上去的。反正是记不起来了，只知道是回来的路途上，忽然生出和她做的想法而已，yumi边和她接吻边想。姐姐刚才吃了一块糖。甜蜜之余，她竟然觉得在她的津液里还尝到了点新加坡的泥土香气。</p><p>不，不是忽然生出的想法。谁让她们今天像是逃离一般地溜出来兜风，这让yumi觉得有点对不起妈妈哥哥嫂子；还有，谁让她穿着宽松的丝质白衬衫，谁让她香软的舌轻轻搅弄，谁让她……</p><p>yumi怕把她的扣子扯坏，闭着眼睛慢慢解她的衬衫，幸好也没有几个扣子。解完之后从她腹肌往旁边抚，衬衫就很自然地落下。miko的左手臂绕到她身后揽紧她不让方向盘磕到，右手努力地扣住她的后脑勺。这样吻了没多久，yumi喘了口气松开了嘴，左手探下去，miko以为这就开始了，结果后背一空，两个人重重地落到倾斜的座位上。</p><p>你吓死我了。miko疲累地笑说。</p><p>“现在就不会疼了。”yumi抬头确认车子自带的小窗帘已经拉好。现在这里昏暗燥热，身下的人衬衫大开，呼出甜蜜的气息。她脖颈上的项链细细亮亮的，自己今天也戴了项链，但是她就觉得miko戴起来更好看。yumi用了点力气扯紧那根项链，逼她抬起头来，自己便低下头从她耳畔吻起。</p><p>“yumi……”miko胸口起伏的重了些。如果光线明亮，那将会是一片蜜桃色的波浪，其中安插着两只红色的帆船，旗帜高高立起。</p><p>项链微微凹进了脖子肉里面，miko有点轻轻的被勒住的感觉。项链和皮肤相贴的地方好像都开始发热。这个时候yumi已经吻到了她香软的胸肉，甚至深埋进去啃咬。</p><p>脂凝暗香。狭小的空间盈满她的味道。yumi越来越用力，有心留下点什么。</p><p>miko喜欢这样，虽然她并不想承认。</p><p>抬起手扶着身上人紧实的臀，miko有点艰难，却还是努力解她的衣物。</p><p>幸好她们纤瘦，所以这车的座位对于她们来说算是宽敞。miko“啊”了一声，摇了摇头示意自己快要喘不过气来。yumi立马松开项链，安抚似地吻她。没曾想竟突然被miko扣住腰，裤子脱落。腿心似是命脉，隔着布料被她右手按住。yumi喘了一声，恨恨地看她。</p><p>眼睛已经适应昏暗了。只见miko咬着唇笑得狡黠，瓷白的牙还在闪光。</p><p>“Let me do it. ”miko松开扣住她腰肢的手，摸索上来，也学她抓住项链微微勒她，另一只手隔着布料轻轻揉弄。</p><p>远处竟传来车的引擎声，那声音越来越近。yumi一惊，出了一后背的冷汗，腿心却湿热更甚，快要透出布料。miko却笑着亲她挺拔的鼻子，手指拨开布料开始和她那里混着湿滑的液体亲密接触：“要小声一点噢，yumi……”</p><p>那辆车停在她们旁边，引擎轰鸣，还交插着人谈话的声音。miko丝毫不受影响，就着粘腻把中指送了进去，感到身上人身子一顿，她笑着开始浅浅抽插。</p><p>“嗯……”yumi一张小脸涨得通红。miko看不清楚她的脸色，不然事态或许只会发展得更糟。当然，现在也好不到哪去——yumi用力咬紧了唇，喘气声都不敢太重。腿心打着颤，任由miko胡乱作为。</p><p>yumi快哭出来了。幸而耳边的引擎声突然断掉，有脚步声慢慢远了。下颌忽地被温软的唇吮住，小心舔吻。——现在知道小心了？yumi想反抗，但还被miko掌握着要命的地方，被反攻为主的不甘心和着羞耻感一并让性快感更加高涨。</p><p>“mi……miko，啊……”yumi还是怕，只用气音小声叫唤。</p><p>“我在……I'll always be here. ”miko另一只手把她的项链抓得更紧。一股热流从身下坠落。她支起手臂将自己撑起来努力呼吸，头发垂下来拂过miko的脖颈，有点痒。</p><p>不流通的空气现在又热又甜，如她温软的身体。</p><p>本来还在快速抽插，miko却忽然停下，手指停在里面，另一只手则松开她的项链。yumi咳了一下，眼底含泪。谁想赤裸的臀被miko那只松开项链的手给把住，miko不敢用力，只带着她的下身慢慢套弄。</p><p>“你……你过分……唔……”</p><p>yumi，姐姐好累，你要自己动噢。miko挑起一边的眉说。语气是恋人间的调笑，又带了点未知的诱惑。</p><p>yumi心脏狂跳，捂住自己的眼睛不再看她，认命地抬起身子坐了起来，心惊胆战地轻轻动作，却又觉得不够。于是一边羞耻得混身发热，一边挺动腰肢，大起大落，每一下都被顶在关键的地方。</p><p>miko从未见过她这样，心软间又有点后悔。难言的情愫一下子占据了她的心。</p><p>于是miko抬起空出的手将她挡住自己眼睛的手拉下来和自己十指相扣，中指重新动了起来，加了一根无名指轻轻抠弄。空出的修长食指笨拙地拨弄挺立在外的小巧。yumi的唇一直抖，发出一声暧昧销魂的呻吟。仰起了头，劲瘦性感的腰肢随着她的手指动作。</p><p>就这样和她在车里搅合在一起，很费力，但也更刺激。miko最后的动作又重又快，弄得yumi就那样弓着身子一抖一抖地丢在了她手上。喘着气相拥，yumi没有说话，但是一直握拳锤她，软绵无力的。miko笑着和她热吻，甜腥味久久不散。</p><p> </p><p>“所以你们说去圣淘沙其他地方逛，就逛了五六个小时？”宽敞的包厢里，桌上的菜都没动多少。哥哥语气略微愠怒，“你们可缺席了今晚的家庭聚餐。”</p><p>“脸还晒得这么红？”妈妈摇摇头。</p><p>并不是晒红的，两个人对视了一眼，默契地低下头。</p><p>嫂子没怎么见识过她俩被训的场景，挑了挑眉不敢说话，夹起一颗丸子往自己嘴巴里送。</p><p>“对不起嘛。”yumi那依靠撒娇的沟通才能，在这时好像得到充分体现。她撅着嘴可怜巴巴地望着家人。</p><p> </p><p>miko还不敢动作，忽然感觉到臀后一痒，牛仔裤后面的口袋被塞了什么东西进去。</p><p>然后就听得yumi丢下一句“今天太累了啦我要去洗澡了妈妈哥哥嫂子晚安”，再一转身，只看见她的身影立马遁走。miko伸手一摸便摸出她们的车钥匙，顿时尴尬与害怕一齐涌上心头。</p><p>“炜芬。”miko抬脚前，哥哥沉声叫她。</p><p>miko再次转身，想求得原谅，握着车钥匙却只挤出一个难看的笑。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>解释一下结局，只是单纯被哥哥发现了偷偷开车去外面逛而已。</p><p>为什么说新加坡买车很贵，因为新加坡没有汽车产业，所有的车都靠进口，同种车价格大概是国内的几倍。</p><p>圣淘沙：新加坡的度假小岛</p><p>Merlion Park：鱼尾狮公园</p><p>Bukit Timah：武吉知马</p><p>海拔只有一百多米的“山”：武吉知马山</p><p>(度娘而来如有错误请勿拆穿🌚)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>